This invention relates to a door hinge device for pivotally supporting a door to open and close a front opening of a repository such as a refrigerator, more specifically to a door hinge device so designed that, in opening a door of a repository, the door is moved forward as a whole from the housing of the repository before it is swung open.
FIG. 1 is a general view of a prior art refrigerator, and FIG. 2 shows a door hinge device for the refrigerator. A refrigerator housing 3 comprises a refrigeration chamber 4 and a freezing chamber 5 situated above the same. Doors 1 and 2 to open and close the refrigeration chamber 4 and the freezing chamber 5, respectively, are swingably supported by hinge pins 7 on a side edge of the refrigerator housing 3. Sealing members 6 are arranged individually on the four edge portions of each of the doors 1 and 2. Thus, when the door 1 or 2 is closed, the refrigeration chamber 4 or the freezing chamber 5 is kept airtight and thermally insulated. In this conventional refrigerator, the door 1 or 2 swings around the hinge pins 7, so that when the door 1 or 2 is opened or closed those portions 6a of the sealing members 6 near the hinge pins 7 rub against those portions 3a of the edge of the refrigerator housing 3 which face the portions 6a. The sliding contact between the portions 6a and 3a impedes the smooth the swinging action of the door 1 or 2, and distorts and wears the portions 6a of the sealing members 6. Thus, the functional life of the sealing members 6 is short. Moreover, cold air may leak from the freezing chamber 5 or the refrigeration chamber 4 through the distorted portions of the sealing members 6, so that the refrigerator requires extra power consumption.